


A Story of a Broken Cup

by Kamahontas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown, Rumbelle Showdown 2016, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorta focus on this cute chipped cup theme. Set between the moment when Gold leaves Belle in the hospital after she crossed the city line of Storybrooke until she gets her memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of a Broken Cup

He left the room in silence, with infinite sadness in his eyes. As if he had lost all hope. She watched him leave until he disappeared in the corridor, but was not able to tell him anything. She didn’t even know what it might be anyways. This man constantly spoke about some Belle-person, and she had no idea what it had in common with her. She remembered only the forest, and a road God only knows where leading, and a night storm; and this strange man who could do amazing things. One slight movement of his hand healed the wound on her shoulder. It was terrible and certainly did not apply to any standards. Who was this man so persistently trying to convince her that they knew each other? What did he mean with this cup? Maybe he was insane and she only resembled someone he used to know? She was absolutely confused.  
She was thinking for a while, didn’t know how long, but apparently it took a longer moment, because she didn’t even notice when the nurse came in and gathered the broken cup.  
“What have you done?” She asked gently. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”  
“No. I'm sorry, I didn’t mean that.”  
“It's okay. Rest. You had a difficult night, and a hard day.”  
Again the girls was alone surrounded by the white walls. But she was too weak to think, all she was able to do was falling asleep. That kind of sleep in which one falls in when extremely exhausted, and one’s brain refrain from another work than maintaining vital functions.

For all this time, Mr. Gold was sitting gloomy on a chair in the hallway; too shocked to go anywhere. He paid no attention to anyone or anything, until the nurse, who exited Belle’s room, passed by. He looked up at her, having a grim look, and with all his strength, trying to prevent his voice from shaking he asked about girl’s condition.  
“She's in deep shock, but you have to wait for the doctor. I'm sorry, Mr. Gold.”  
“Me too.” He said almost involuntarily. Now he noticed porcelain shells, the nurse had on a dustpan. “Can I keep it?”  
“It's just a bruised cup.”  
“It’s something much more, but I do not have to explain.” Again he was beginning to be himself. “Please give that back.” From a pocket of his jacket he pulled out a handkerchief, and almost ceremoniously and reverently gathered the broken vessel, and then without a word, he left the hospital and dragged to his pawnshop. Then for long hours he was staring at the pieces, as if trying to see something in them. In vain. In the end, he carefully put all the elements in a velvet pouch and locked it in a cabinet where he kept only the most unique items. He secured the clipboard with several spells, just in case; took the Bae’s shawl and locked the shop up. He cast another protecting spell and headed home to pack for probably the most difficult journey in life. Now, when Belle had no idea who he was, he decided there was no need to stay in Storybrooke. Not when he could use the time, needed for his beloved to return to health, and find the second most important person in his life - his son. Of course, it meant surviving in a world without magic, but he had a guide. Emma Swan owed him a favor, and it was time to pay the debt.

Lacey was a thorn in his side. This girl was unpredictable! Just like him. Two incalculable people are a dangerous combination. They say that opposites attract each other, and perhaps he would even believe it, remembering his relationship with Belle. But now it was hard to believe that this was the same girl. Lacey was the exact opposite of Belle. Probably he would be able to get used to her rather skimpy clothes, but how much alcohol she was able to pour into yourself and still be reasonably sober, was absolutely beyond his comprehension. He knew who was responsible for that, and he was incredibly tempted to take the revenge, but at the moment it didn’t make much sense. Culprit will soon go to hell, anyways. Unfortunately, she will drag all the inhabitants of Storybrooke with her.

He was approaching his end, and he calmly sat in his pawnshop with Lacey, who was currently emptying the last bottle of bourbon he had. In this situation, however, he decided to join her and poured another round. She was so tipsy that she began to be clumsy. She poured the content of her glass on the counter. She looked around in search of something she could use to wipe it. Unfortunately, she grabbed Bae’s shawl.  
“S-stop. Stop. Put that down.” He almost yelled at her.  
“It's just an old rag.” Lacey was clearly surprised.  
“It belonged to someone very important. You wouldn't understand.”  
“I said I'm sorry.”  
No, these last moments of his life he wanted to spend with Belle. He hesitated whether to give her Blue Fairy’s potion, but he could no longer endure this crazy behavior, so from the cabinet he pulled the velvet pouch with the broken cup. He dumped the pieces on the counter, made a few circular movements with his hand over them, and the vessel was again in the same condition as before the wrangling in the hospital.  
“That cup again.” Girl's face depicted a slight uneasiness. “What is it?”  
“It's something from my past... From our past. And I'm sorry. Let's not fight.” With that said, he poured some potion into the cup, and gave it to Lacey. To not alarm her, he put some liquid also into his glass. The girl drank the potion in one gulp, and Mr. Gold watched her carefully. Suddenly, she looked at him in deep shock, messed up as if from a deep sleep, or lethargy. At the sight his eyes filled with tears. She came back. His Belle was again herself.  
“Belle.”  
“Rumple.”  
She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him tenderly. As if she wanted to show him how important he was for her, how much she loved him. He returned it. She felt that his feelings for her were just as strong as hers.  
“I'm so sorry.” She said, swallowing the tears.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't wanna wake you up to die. But I needed you.”  
She didn’t answer, it was enough that she looked Rumplestiltskin in the eyes, and he already knew everything. One gesture told him even more than a thousand words. Again she hugged him, wanting, both, to comfort him after losing Baelfire and to find support for herself. He hugged her tightly, as if his life depend on this. He hadn’t even fully realized how much he needed Belle to be so close right now. He had great remorse, for many reasons.  
“I've failed. I've failed.” He repeated, his voice trembling. He was hardly able to stop the tears that were still coming to his eyes.  
For a moment, they stood holding each other, without a word. They needed this moment of consolation, more than they would ever expected.  
“It's not your fault.” Belle tried to comfort him. “I know that you did everything you could. Even The Dark One has his limitations.”  
“I failed. Again.”  
“Don’t think about it. If this is really our last moment, let’s spend it as we wanted to live after the curse was broken.”  
They spent a few hours on talking. Sometimes they were laughing, sometimes they shrugged, once they began to tease. Mr. Gold began to wonder whether whole his life could look like this, if Regina wouldn’t lie to him so sorely, or rather if he wouldn’t believe her and would try to find Belle, before the Evil Queen casted the curse. Now, however, it was too late to dwell on it. He regretted, but he was not going to worry now, especially having his beloved by his side.  
They heard the sound of breaking glass across the street, and soon afterwards as the signboard at the pawnshop crushed. So, that was it. Storybrooke will soon stop existing, and they together with the town. He saw the horror reflected on girl's face, and held her tighter. If they are going to die, at least they will be together to the very end.  
But suddenly, instead of the sounds of panic, they cheers. For a moment, Mr. Gold was listening carefully to make sure his senses don’t play any cruel tricks. But no, the street out of the blue was filled with joyous uproar. He looked at the Belle uneasily; but she still didn’t allow him to move not even an inch away from her.  
“Wait here, Belle, I have to check it out,” he said gently, softly pushing her away. “I’ll Check what's going on.”  
He opened the pawn shop’s door and saw as the residents run out on the town’s main street, and cheer at the sight of Storybrooke going back to normal. He smiled at this. Everything seemed to be alright now, and the town to be safe again. He smiled at this. Right now he could think about his future. His future with Belle.


End file.
